


Sigma Beta Tau

by hahahaharlequin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BooSeokSoon smth, F/M, Gen, M/M, and 97-line friendship lol, broship! jisol, i didn't want to add the ships bc they wont appear until halfway through the series lmao, mentions of SeokJu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: *DING DONG*"Hello? Oh, yes? Oh, no, sorry, but I think you've got the wrong house, I'm-- Wait, it says there the 'Beta Tau Sigma' house, we're not Beta Tau Sigma-- Yes, that's a different house, we just use the same letters, but we're a different house from them-- *Sigh* They're that house, yeah the one with the-- I don't know what that is, but that's them. Yes, I'm sure of it, I'm not pulling your leg-- God damn it."*DOOR SLAM*





	1. innocent child

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing, and I have this week off, so I'd like to challenge myself, warm-up a little, and see how far I can take this with me.
> 
> **THIS WORK WAS INSPIRED BY 'Beta Tau Sigma' by bazooka

( • ̀ω•́ )

"Okay, the first thing you gotta know and understand, and forever remember upon joining this house is that, for the love of all that is good and holy, we, I repeat, we are not Beta Tau Sigma, nor are we a ripoff of them. We just use the same letters, but we're different from them. So if any one of you kids gets bullied by saying your house is the "budget" version of BTS, then feel free to sic them in the face, or call any of us hyungs for backup, alright?" 

The three ‘Pledges-Under-Probation’ or otherwise known as 'PUPs' were kneeling with their feet tucked under their thighs, in front of the three leaders of the Sigma Beta Tau frat. Being one of the biggest frat houses in the whole small town of Greek houses in the campus dorms district, had it’s pros and cons. One pro, and consequently a con as well, was that they were three small groups, and they had to share the house and the name.

The original SVT also had a lot too many members, so they had broken down into three smaller units, and since then, had gone their separate ways. But now, this term, the three units had decided to unite once again under one roof…

  

Which is pretty much a struggle right now, since the units had no idea how to work around, or with each other. Well, save for the Hip Hop unit’s and the Vocal unit’s leaders who had been friends since they were in diapers, and Performance unit’s leader being grade school classmates with Vocal unit’s leader.

 

Other than that, the members were strangers around the other units.

 

"Now, well, I suppose you know the basic rules about the houses here, huh? You gotta be a music or at least a performing arts major, and if you're not, you're gonna have to pay rent, and a membership fee. This is not just a simple fraternity or club you're joining, it's a commitment, it's loyalty and trusting and accepting each other's flaws and weaknesses, it's like a  _family."_ The eldest, and via voting had won the position as the house's general leader and representative, Choi Seungcheol, explained but paused as if to recall what he was supposed to say next. 

 

"Right, so on to the house rules," he announces, as one junior hands him rolled paper. He clears his throat to add to the dramatic effect.

  

" **Rule #1** : No grade lower than 2.5, or you'll be grounded ( _e.g. no gadgets, can't leave the house unless it's for school, etc._ ) and will be under probation ( _yes, even the hyungs_ ).

 **Rule #1.5** : If you receive unfortunate marks, either from unfair treatment from professors ( _we know that feel_ ) or from your own actions, the hyungs will form study groups to help each other pull their grades up ( _We'll also tell you which professors to look out for and what they like, so you at least have an idea how you can pass their class_ ).

 **Rule #2** : Food is a communal belonging. You must share your food with the others present in the room. once caught sneaking food for themselves, they will have to treat the whole house the same kind of food they were trying to eat selfishly.

 **Rule #3** : You must clean up after yourself, unless the whole house is eating together, then the pledges, or the maknae will have to take out the trash ( _no trying to shove housemates into garbage bags, you dolts_ ).

 **Rule #4** : No bringing of girls in the house ( _unless it's your mom, or your sister, and you gotta introduce them to us_ )-"

 

The moment Seungcheol winked, one of the other two seniors beside him, Jeonghan, elbowed the elder in the gut so hard, he almost bent over in pain. "OWFUCK?" Seungcheol gingerly touched his side, wincing at the feather-like contact of his own fingers. "Did you have to hit me in the guts?" he winced, feeling a bump growing. "I would've hit you  _somewhere else,_ you know?" The  ~~angel~~   _devil_ grinned. Seungcheol had to hold onto the sophomore beside him for support.  _"Wuss,"_ muttered Jeonghan lowly, but loud enough for the whole house to hear. 

 

 "Well, whatever. Back to the rules:

 

 **Rule #5** : Curfew is at 11 PM. Lock out and lights out are at 11:30 PM ( _so if you arrive later than that, you're going to have to crash at a friend's house, and wait for the earliest riser to wake up and open the doors_ ).

 **Rule #6** : Everyone will have to pitch in for food expenses ( _we have a member who can cook for all of us, but he's currently not around, so yeah_ )."

 

Seungcheol coughed awkwardly when he noticed everyone was still looking at him, especially the freshmen. "What? That's the general rundown of the rules, unless Soonyoung or Jihoon have their own rules to add?" Seungcheol shyly grinned as he shuffled towards the side and gestured for the other two unit leaders to step forward. 

"Jihoon can go first!" Soonyoung, the performing arts (sub)unit leader grinned cheekily, eyes disappearing into thin lines as he pushed the shorter one further forward. "I know you're planning something that's why you want to go last," Jihoon clucked his tongue, but steps in front nonetheless.

The shortest housemate coughed lightly into his fist before speaking. "In addition to that rule about food being a communal thing-" Jihoon was saying, but was cut off when the  junior from earlier, the one who helped Seungcheol, spoke up: "Rule number two," he said with the deepest voice he can muster before stepping back as if nothing happened.

Rolling his eyes, Jihoon answers with a "Whatever," before continuing. "Anyway,  **Rule #2.5** : If you're making ramen, or coffee, or, well,  _tea_ (gross) for yourself, don't even think about it, but make enough for the whole house. Like, a whole pot of coffee, yeah," he says, as he fumbled with the hem of his hoodie.

"Um, that's about it, I guess. We can just add more if the need be, right?" Jihoon turned to ask Seungcheol, who gave him a bright smile with deep dimples and two thumbs up. He nodded enthusiastically to emphasize, his fluffy mop of black hair bounced against his forehead. "Soonyoung's turn now," Jihoon muttered, as he stepped back, letting Jeonghan pull him against his side. 

 

"Okay!! Yo!! What time is it?!" He hollers, the freshmen confused AF until the other two members of the performing arts unit screamed  _'10 HOUR 10 MINUTE'_ and Soonyoung nodded gleefully in return. "Yeah, okay, so  **Rule #7** : Strictly  **NO** shagging in bedrooms or bathrooms,  _especially_ on the couch, or  _god forbid them,_ in the  _kitchen of ALL PLACES._ Like, seriously, you guys, I don't really know everyone that much yet, but if any one of you are planning on taking girls, boys, or whoever home, we won't judge, but  _please_ remember you're living with other people. okay?" Soonyoung flailed his arms around while he was talking, even walking around to emphasize his point.

 

"Well, rest assured, I'm sure we  _all_ understand your sentiment," Seungcheol says as he pats the younger on the back. He turns towards Wonwoo, the junior, who nodded mutely before fishing out his phone and started typing away. 

"Okay," Seungcheol cleared his throat. He was handsome, and very manly for a junior, Chan mused to himself. "We'll put you three under probation for a week, or at least until the house-warming party. You'll be staying with your respective units for, well, practice, or whatever. But other than that, you will share a room (we're still fixing room arrangements for you guys), bathe, eat, take a leak, and watch porn together. Got that?"

 

 _'Well that was crude,'_ Chan thought to himself. And he and his fellow Pledges-Under-Probation were all freshmen, too! "How tactless," the one on his left, a cute, chubby faced freshman muttered under his breath. He could see the other kid who looked like the guy who died in Titanic crack a small smile before making a straight face again.

 

"And if that's all, then I guess we can adjourn the meeting? I have a paper to cram," Seungcheol said bashfully, scratching the back of his neck. "So um. I'll be cooped in my room, call me if you need anything?" he asks carefully, making small steps toward the stairs with every word. Mixed responses greet him, so he just shrugs and trudges back up to his floor. 

 

"Now that the nagging old man is gone-" Soonyoung announced the moment Seungcheol was out of sight.

 _"Hey! I heard that!"_ the elder's voice echoed through the floorboards.

"Whatever, now that the nagging hyung is gone, we can all play games and have fun an--"

 

  ***DING DONG***

 

Everyone's head turned so fast you would think they'd snap their necks. "Someone's at the door." Wonwoo pointed out unhelpfully. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," Jihoon rolled his eyes as he wriggled free from Jeonghan's hold.

 "We should get Coups hyung," Hansol, the Titanic guy with a very much Korean name voiced out, quirking a fine eyebrow as he pointed upwards. "Why? Are we not allowed to open the door now?" Jeonghan asked, frowning. "I mean, well, okay, I'll just shut up now.." Hansol tried to reason, but the glares the second eldest was giving him made him do a zipping motion on his mouth, and slough back down on the floor.

 

"Why are you guys so scared to open the door? For fuck's sake, it's only April, still  _too long_ until Halloween." Jeonghan sighed. He looked around, unfamiliar people had unsure expressions on their faces. It hasn't even been a week since they had moved into the house. Their house-warming wasn't until this coming Saturday. He can barely remember faces, much more  _names,_ so he turns to those he know.

"Jisoo will open the door!" Jeonghan announced, snapping the rest back to reality when the other vocalist ( _who looked like a very cute Pokemon_ ) started pleading and digging his heels on the floor, making his sneakers make a squeaky sound that wasn't all too pleasant for any musician, heck, for  _anyone's_ ears.

"Wait, why do  _I_ have to open the door? Can't  _you_ open the door?" Jisoo tried to reason. But Jeonghan was having none of it. "Well, who do you suggest should open the door? Me?" the older male snorted at the thought. "Well, yeah?" the other responded, scrunching his eyebrows together in utter confusion. 

 

"There are other people here too, you know." Jisoo tried to reason one last time. "You're right. But the moment that Scoops guy steps out, that means  _I_ get to be in charge. And as second eldest, I'm ordering you, Hong Jisoo, as the eldest of the maknaes, to open the door." Jeonghan announces.

It was a ridiculous sight. The two bickering vocalists were literally five steps away from the door, and the doorbell was still incessantly ringing. Jihoon, the vocal unit leader, was shaking his head from where he was sitting. The other vocalist, a sophomore named Seokmin who excused himself to the bathroom was taking his sweet time. 

Without a word, the chubby-faced freshman got up from the floor, and jumped around, as if to wake his legs that fell asleep ( _like himself_ ) throughout the whole talk and approached the vocalists. "Step back, I'll open the door, damn it," he says, pushing the two away as he passed between them. 

Titanic guy- _Hansol_ was grinning and holding back his laughter when Chubby-face opened the door and a loud, booming voice asked:

 

_"Is this the **Beta Tau Sigma** house?"_

 

( ｰ н ｰ )

 

***DING DONG***

 

 _"Hello? oh, yes? Oh, no, sorry, but I think you've got the wrong house, I'm-- Wait, it says there the **'Beta Tau Sigma'** house, we're not  **BTS--**_ Yes, that's a different house, we just use the same letters, but we're a different house from them--  _*Sigh* They're that house, yeah, the one with the-- I don't know what that is, but that's them. Yes, I'm sure of it, I'm not pulling your leg-- God damn it."_

 

***DOOR SLAM***

 

Lee Chan, one of the youngest pledges to ever set foot in any house in Greek Row, was _still_ not used to waking up to this. People had often confused their house, the **_Sigma Beta Tau_** , to be the same as **Beta Tau Sigma,** a good friend of their house's. Even though the frat is fairly new, the juniors and seniors are quite well-known around campus.

Sigma Beta Tau, or otherwise  stylized as _'SVT'_ or **Seventeen,** is a, _was_ a fraternity split into three  different sub-groups, mainly for vocals, performance, and rap. As their school is home to a lot of Music majors, they decided having different fraternities for different music styles or genres would be appropriate.

For _SVT,_ they were three separate units, separate entities, they didn't know each other, even until now, they're all quite strangers, even if it's been two whole months of living together. When their seniors were still around, they only stayed in abandoned classrooms in the club room building, minding their own business.

That is, until one senior thought of joining the three units together, since they were only, what, 4-5 members each, so why not join them together so they can register as a legitimate music frat, since they have like, a _basketball team_ of members.

And that's what happened.

 

"Hyung, who was that?" Lee Chan, short, fluffy hair sticking up in various directions, walked into the living area, where the eldest, and supposedly the _general leader_ of them was muttering something about changing the name, or maybe he heard something about killing someone? He wasn't so sure.

"Hm? Oh, hey Chan! How was your sleep?" Choi Seungcheol, or _S.Coups_ according to his _"underground  rapper"_ friends, almost fell out of his seat when he noticed the maknae creeping up from behind him.

"It was go--" the youngest stopped halfway with a yawn.

 

"Go back to bed, maknae, it's only 7:30, you don't have classes until 10, right?" the elder smiled, as he messed with the younger's hair, who in return squirmed away from the naughty hand. His hyung was right, his classes weren't until 10:30, but the loud banging on the door woke him up. Also the fact that Chubby-face, who he recently learnt his name was Seungkwan, had the habit of talking in his sleep. 

"Seungkwan won an award again?" the elder asked with a grin, pulling the maknae down beside him on the couch and let his head on the elder's shoulder. "Yeah, I think he won a daesang this time," Chan giggled with a yawn, snuggling against the warmth of the elder. Such a nice hyung he is--

 

***DING DONG***

 

 _"God fucking damn it--"_ the elder groans as he pulls away ever so gently, and places a stuffed organ toy underneath the maknae's head before dashing back to answer the door for the nth time already this week.

Disgruntled, Chan settles for the small pillow. He and his fellow pledges were gonna have to get used to morning like this.

 

( • ⌒ • )

 

"Hyung?" Hansol, who was in charge of watering the plants said, head tilted sideways like he's listening to something.

He was roused very early by Seungcheol who ungracefully announced he was to help in the garden patch this morning. Begrudgingly and unwilling to let go of his sleep, the elders decided it would be fun if they tried  _"the Sprayer"_ on the newbies today. Hansol's handsome face was then greeted by a sprinkling of cold water after a few minutes since the first attempt at waking him up. 

After finishing a half-full glass of water getting sprinkled at his face, he decided his face was fresh enough and let Wonwoo drag him out. But not after a good twenty minutes of aerobics care of the performance unit who were in running gear. 

 

"Yeah?" Wonwoo replied absently, he was obviously in his own little world with the way he was cooing and gently tending to his small cabbage patch.

"I think someone's at the door," the younger of the two looked towards the other, who was now patting the ground near the potato buds. 

"Hm? Seungcheol hyung can answer it," Wonwoo waved him off.

 

And just like that, they could hear rapid feet running down the stairs and opening the door a bit too brashly, and a flurry of words being exchanged. "See? Told you he'd answer the door," Wonwoo said as he examined the leaves of the cherry tomato shrub beside him. "Always such a reliable hyung," he added, as he plucked a couple, and ate one.

He fed the other one to Hansol, who gave the elder a thumb's-up in return. "Thanks," Wonwoo smiled. 

 

"Hey." someone said from the backdoor. Both turned to see who it was. "You really did go and plant some vegetables up, huh?" Jihoon slurred at his words, the right side of his hair was sticking up, and he was furiously trying to tame it and make it settle down. The other one, Seokmin, had a mug with him. 

"I made some hot chocolate. Jisoo hyung and Seungcheol hyung told us to get you two," he said, slurping loudly as if to show off. 

 _"Aahhh~_ Man, Lee Seokmin, you've outdone yourself again this time," he said to himself. The could see Jihoon holding back a snort, or maybe a yawn. "Get your share before the performance team gets back and finish everything. Everyone's waking up now, too," the vocal unit leader said, this time, letting himself yawn big and loud.

 

Wonwoo smiled brightly. "Yeah, we're going. We'll just put the tools aside," he said, as he pulled Hansol up on his feet. He patted his own butt free of dirt before patting Hansol's too, but the younger ran away immediately at the third pat. "Hyung, I can do it myself!" he whined, cheeks a slight rosy blush as he headed inside, not after Seokmin slapped his butt when he passed by. "Not you too!" Wonwoo could hear Hansol yell from inside. 

"You coming, or what?"

Wonwoo was smiling dreamily when he heard snapping in front of his face. Sure enough, there was Jihoon, eyebrows knit together in slight confusion, his pretty fingers snapping to an unfamiliar tune in front of Wonwoo's face, just under his nose. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. yeah, I'm coming. Let's go?" Wonwoo replied, offering his elbow to the shorter. But was brushed off when Jihoon started walking ahead of him instead. "Just get going already." Wonwoo heard the younger huff in mock anger.

"Whatever you say, Jihoon," Wonwoo chuckled, as he gathered the watering can and the tools they used. 

 

_'The day was only starting, so is the week and this new term... I should record this development in my diary,'_

 

(*ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ

 

 _"Ah, should we just announce the winner?"_ The commentator, Song Joongki, said, smiling at the audience who only cheered and yelled their idols' names in return.  _"Well, then! The winner for this year's_ Artist of the Year  _award is--"_ the actor had the cheek to prolong the anticipation. He pulled the cue card from the envelope ever so slowly,  _"Oh, by the way!"_ The whole concert ground groaned in frustration as Song Joongki smiled that charming smile of his, and the girls and women and pretty much everyone else watching couldn't stay mad at him for so long.

 _"Sorry, sorry! okay, I'll announce the winner now,"_ he laughed.  _Finally_ getting the cue card out, the cheers got louder and louder,  _especially_ when Song Joongki made a surprised expression on his face, and started grinning so wide, they reach the tips of both his ears. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he held onto the mic stand. 

 _"Um, *ahem*, the winner for the_ Artist of the Year award  _is none other than_ 'Jeju's Songbird'  _Boo Seungkwan!"_ And everyone went wild. Cheering and chanting his name like their life depended on it. 

_"Boo Seungkwan! Boo Seungkwan! Boo Seungkwan! Boo Seungkwan! Boo Seungk--"_

 

 

 _"..kwan! Seungkwan! Seungkwan! Seungkwan!_ Wake up!"

Breaking in a cold sweat, Seungkwan cracked open one eye and peered at the sight of Soonyoung, the performance unit leader and Seokminwere grinning mischievously. "What?" Seungkwan whisper-yelled, his throat a bit hoarse from the sleep. "We woke you up to tell you your class starts at ten thirty," Soonyoung said firmly. Seungkwan bolted upright in panic and mild rush when he heard this. 

"What time is it now?" he asked he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "It's 7 AM!" Seokmin hollered as he ducked behind the door, closing it behind him as Soonyoung sprinted across beds just in time when the door clicked shut. 

"Seokmin made hot chocolate for everyone so be sure to grab a mug and have a taste before they're all gone!' Soonyoung yelled from outside, followed by a giggle from him and Seokmin. Seungkwan could only let out a groan as he nose-dived back onto his bed and let sleep take over him yet again. 

 

 (｀⌒´)ノ

 

Seungkwan woke up around 8:30 and got ready for school even if it's still too early. He arrived at the foot of the stairs with a smile. He remembers some hyungs waking him up so early for hot chocolate.  _'Well, that can wait. Beauty sleep can't,'_ he thought as he placed his backpack beside the banister before entering the dining room. He entered with all the grandiose and self-confidence he can muster, "Good morning, all you plebians!" he greeted, few heads look up from their cereals, while the hyung standing by the stove, Seokmin, waved a wooden spoon at him and gestured for him to take a seat at the table already.

"So! Where's the hot chocolate?" Seungkwan asked around, and some younger ones chewed slower than normal, and it irked Seungkwan a little. Soonyoung, who was in the middle of picking out the marshmallow puffs and dumping them in the gangster-like guy beside him's bowl. "We're out," he said as he carefully picked out the said sweet things. 

"I thought Seokmin hyung made enough for everyone?" Seungkwan asked, confused. He reached for the Fruity Pebbles and waited for the milk carton to be passed to him. "He did. but like I said, we ran out." Soonyoung said, satisfied that he's removed all the marshmallows from his bowl.

 

"Hyung, can't you get another cereal without the marshmallow puffs in them? You're kinda not getting the point of the cereal, and that's disrespectful to them," the gangster spoke in a soft voice. "Lucky Charms' cereals taste amazing and  _magical,_ and the amount of sweetness is to my liking! I just   _really_ don't like the marshmallows though," Soonyoung said as he slurped up some milk.

"How is that even possible?" Seungkwan asked incredulously, as he poured milk into his bowl. The hyung beside him,  _'Wonshik? I think?'_ nudged him gently, asking for the milk. Passing the almost-empty carton, Seungkwan put down his spoon. "Didn't we tell you that you'd run out if you don't wake up early?" Seokmin said, turning from the stove to place a plate stacked high with pancakes. 

"I thought that was a joke to get me to wake up. And how was I able to comprehend anything, I literally just woke up!" Seungkwan whined. 

 

The slurping sounds stopped for a second, watching and waiting who will be the one to lower their pride and apologise first. There was a sudden movement made by Soonyoung, who was reaching across the table to put his marshmallows in Seungkwan's bowl. "I found some mallows under the cereals, here, you can have them," Soonyoung said with a soft voice. 

Seungkwan's heart almost broke into a million tiny pieces when he hears Soonyoung mumble a  _"As peace offering too, sorry"_ as he stuffed his face with a forkful of pancake. 

"We pulled a bad joke by not telling you kids that performance unit goes out for morning runs, and that they finish everything that's left on the table when they get back. I should've been clearer on that note, sorry," Seokmin apologised as he placed a plate with two pieces of perfectly round, and fluffy pancakes. 

 

Seungkwan, always the more emotional and sensitive kid on the block, started tearing up at the gesture. "Hyung!" he cried, pulling Seokmin in a tight hug, and in no time at all, they were joined by Soonyoung, who managed to "parkour" his way around the table. 

"You guys!" he exclaimed, tears running down his cheeks as well.

 

(๑•̀᎑<๑)♡

 

"Tch, nerds," Jihoon mumbled against the rim of his mug of coffee, but he could feel a smile tug at the corners, so he just downed the rest of his coffee to cover that up. "So where's the so-called mystery thirteenth member?" he turns toward Seungcheol, who was busy solving this morning's crossword puzzle in the campus newspaper. 

"Hm? What's a four-letter word that's a mixture of smoke, gases, and chemicals?" he asked instead, who only got a round of murmurs from the table. 

"Hyung,  _'smog',_ " Wonwootold him, tugging slightly at his sleeve. The three friends were still having their moment from where Seungkwan was sitting. "Coups hyung?" the Titanic-kid from earlier called out for Seungcheol. He was sitting on Jihoon's right, and was struggling with peeling an orange. "Huh? Oh yeah, what was that again?" the eldest says, folding the newspaper and placing it just beside his plate on the table.

The younger ones scrambled to reach for the paper, probably to read the comics. But Jisoo,  _'Bless him,'_ got it first, as he was sitting just beside the leader, and cheekily smiled at the younger ones as he spread open the newspaper to read the editorials.

 

"Ah, we just texted him yesterday, he said he'll be back either this afternoon or tomorrow morning," Seungcheol answered, taking a sip from his tall glass of apple juice. "Where is he anyway? Why hasn't he come yet?" Jeonghan asked, tucking his hair behind an ear as he blew over his cafe au lait. "Well, um, he's busy! I'll introduce him to you guys when he comes, alright? Family meeting too," Seungcheol reassures.

"Oh, he's coming, alright.." Seungcheol added with a smirk before getting up from the table and putting his plate and utensils in the sink. "He'll be here."

 

( • ̀ω•́ )


	2. clear the table

U・ᴥ・U 

After having made sure he's at the right house, he made sure to close the door as silently as he opened it, so he doesn't wake the tenants. Wheeling his luggage towards the couch, he sat down for a bit, jumping a little when he sat on something.

He pulled out an orange stuffed organ he forgot the name of from under his butt. He tossed it on the coffee table that had a small stack of comic books, and academic journals and newspapers underneath.

 

Slouching, he unbuttons his cardigan and toes off his shoes and puts them up one end of the couch, with his head snuggling on the other. He ponders if he should check his SNS or text his hyung and tell him he's already downstairs, or should he sleep for a while. The ride back to campus was more tiring than school itself.

He was lucky and thankful their small club had agreed to house with another two small clubs and form their own frat, so they can have their own house in the campus village (on Greek Row, too!) which was a ten to fifteen minute walk to the main hall. Crossing his arms under his head, he closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

 

That is, until, he was roused when something, or rather, someone started poking his soles. At the fourth poke, he couldn't stand it. Before the fifth could even land on his socked sole again, he jumped to his feet and balled his fists in what seemed like a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" he asked, looking around, only to meet with smiley eyes and megawatt grins.

 

( ･ิω･ิ)

 

Soonyoung, ever the early riser, washed his face and rinsed his face before he changed into a matching pair of trackpants and a shirt. He woke his fellow dancers up, not forgetting to literally drag the maknae out of his bed and help him brush his teeth. He even helped the kid wash his face, who was still asking for sleep. Turns out he was up all night finishing a project.

"Aigoo, our maknae sure is hardworking," Soonyoung cooed to himself as he helped the youngest into a shirt. When he was just about to yank Chan's pajama's down, the younger's hand stopped his, signalling the boy was finally awake.

"I think I can do this myself, hyung, thanks," he responded groggily, followed by a yawn. The performance unit leader was shooed out of the maknaes' room , so he instead went down to meet the others.

 

He arrived at the foot of the stairs and watched Junhui and Minghao tie their shoelaces. The elder of the two turned at the squeaks of Soonyoung's sneakers. "We're heading out first. We promised the neighborhood ahjummas we'd help them set up," he said, with Minghao nodding along.

"Oh, yeah, right. Yeah, go do that." Soonyoung dismissed them.

 

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

 

Seungcheol woke up to yells of bloody murder, so he hastily put on a shirt and ran down two flights of stairs like his whole life depended on it. Well, technically it did. 'What if someone had broken into the house? Were any of his housemates hurt? Who was the one who yelled?'

These were his thoughts as he practically bounced against the wall on his one last turn before he's at the foot of the stairs. This time, the yell was more distinct, it sounded like a pterodactyl. And Seungcheol only knew one person who could scream like one. 

"Lee Seokmin!" He screamed as he grabbed the object on the telephone stand on his way to the living room. "Drop your weapons and put your hands up in the air!" He yelled as he slammed a hand over the light switch.

Only to reveal Seokmin, safe and sound, and Soonyoung tackling a tall, unfamiliar man. The unfamiliar man was struggling under the weight of the two friends. "Hyung!" The two yelled in unison. 

 

"Hyung, this guy broke into the house!" Soonyoung said, he was lying on his belly, sprawled on the man's back. "Hyung, we stopped him before he could get upstairs and hurt all of us!" Seokmin said, sitting on the man's butt and fighting the stranger's legs that kept on kicking Seokmin. 

The man underneath was struggling loose. His long limbs was flailing for air. And Seungcheol was getting worried. "H-Hey, uh, I think you should let him go now. I don't think he can breathe anymore." Seungcheol said unsurely. He still had a heart. He didn't want to be called a murderer. 

 

"But hyuuunngg!!" The younger two whined. "What if he goes into a frenzy and starts thrashing our stuff around and kill us?" Soonyoung added. It sounded illogical, and quite impossible, too, considering the man had already stopped flailing. 

"Yeah, hyung! What if he starts throwing a fit and flings us out the windows?" Seokmin said, he had an unsure, and confused expression on his face when he said it. 

 

At that moment, the man under the two friends started groaning, then he started hitting the floor with a balled fist, weakly, Seungcheol noted. "Uh, yeah, I think you guys should get off of him already." Seungcheol pointed at the helpless crawling out motion the man's hands were doing. 

Soonyoung looked contemplative. Seokmin dozed off a little, but nudged his friend by the shoulder nonetheless. "Yeah, hyung, we don't wanna be murderers right? That's worse than stealing," Seokmin said. 

 

That made no sense to Seungcheol, but somehow it did to Soonyoung. The blond immediately scrambled to get up, pulling Seokmin along with him. "Yeah, darn, I wouldn't want to taint my hands with blood," Soonyoung said, standing away from the man.

The stranger was wearing a rather long, fluffy-looking scarf, a heavy coat, and plum-coloured Doc Marten's. Slowly, Seungcheol approached the man. He was still holding the spoon he grabbed earlier on his mad run to the living area (He also decided it was time for another 'family meeting' regarding the rule about cleaning up after one's self). 

 

Using the spoon, Seungcheol poked the man's head. He retracted it just as fast as he had run down the stairs. The man groaned, as he slowly rolled on his side, curling up into a ball before getting to his knees to slowly push himself up. Once he was upright on his two feet, knees still wobbly, he put his two hands up in front of himself as if to block his body from any sudden attacks. 

Seungcheol was in the middle of sliding the spoon in the breast pocket of his pajama shirt when the stranger started unravelling his scarf.

 

He heard Seokmin and Soonyoung gasp dramatically. He looked up, and lo and behold, there was their thirteenth housemate in his tall, dorky glory, dropping the scarf unceremoniously into a pile beside his feet.

He looked at Seungcheol with a warm smile,  his lips stretched wider, reaching up to his ears, a small canine peeking out as he grinned almost cheekily.

 

"I'm home."

 

( ´◕㉨◕）

 

Seokmin was the first to snap out of the spell of some sort, face breaking into a grin just as wide and bright as the other's.  "Hey, I know you!" He said, pointing a finger towards the stranger. "Me?" the stranger looked confused, even went so far as to look around him. 'Is he an idiot, or something?' Seokmin said to himself, keeping the grin as natural as he can make it seem. 

"Yeah, you, silly!" Seokmin chuckled. How can a six-something tall man be as cute and naive as a little kid? "You're in my Statistics class, if I remember right." Seokmin added, finally remembering where he had seen the stranger from.

 

Thankfully, the stranger wasn't as dumb as he seemed, face breaking into an ecstatic grin when realisation dawned upon him. "Ohhh, yeah! I know you! You're that Lee guy who's always sitting next to Yuju, yeah I remember you!" He exclaimed. 

Seokmin, then found it convenient to turn into a human tomato. "Y-Yeah, I'm that Lee guy. Lee Seokmin, actually." The other rubbed his neck bashfully, Seungcheol noted it must be because of the comment regarding a female classmate. "Oohh, sweet! I'm Kim Mingyu, I sit behind Yuju sometimes," the taller man, Mingyu, extended a hand out to shake. 

 

The shorter of the two, Seokmin, accepted the hand and shook it gleefully. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mingyu. The first term's past over and I only learnt your name now!" Seokmin laughed, still shaking Mingyu's hand. 

"Yeah, same with me!" Mingyu laughed along. Soonyoung, on the other hand, was watching on the sidelines. He was studying the two classmates' interactions with each other. 

"Wait a second, I think I've seen you play before, hmm..." Soonyoung announced, pointing an accusing finger at the taller male. Mingyu had a confused expression on his face yet again, but this time, it was Mingyu who first grins gleefully.

 

"Ah! I've seen you during last term's recital, too!" He says, shaking Soonyoung's extended hand. "Oh, really? Ah, I must have seen you play soccer some time ago, you played forward, right?" Soonyoung answered, returning the smile.

"Wow, such a small world!" Mingyu grins, and Seungcheol, while rubbing the sleep from his eyes, grins fondly at the three's interactions.

The four were all still grinning at each other when a groggy voice from upstairs rang throughout the whole house,

 

_"Shut the fuck up and let people sleep, god fucking son of a motherfuck!"_

 

Jeonghan rasped. Soonyoung couldn't help but giggle, and Seokmin looked down at his feet, blushing. Seungcheol was #woke, while Mingyu grinned slyly.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to go back to sleep, I guess? It's only 4 am, too. Classes aren't until 7:30, the earliest. So um, good mornight?" Seungcheol yawned.

Soonyoung and Seokmin shared a look and nodded. Mingyu picked up his scarf, and walked towards his luggage. "Yeah, I'll see you guys later, then?" He said, grinning.

 

"Welcome home, our Dorm Mother." Seungcheol gave them all a gummy smile, and a salute, before leading Mingyu back up to their floor.

 

ʕ　·ᴥʔ ʕ　·ᴥ·ʔ ʕ·ᴥ·　ʔ ʕᴥ·　ʔ

 

Jeonghan was tossing and turning in his bed with all the running and the yelling he could hear coming from downstairs. "Must be one of the Performance kids, they're so hyper all the time, Jesus," he muttered to himself.

He was sure Jisoo had awoken as well, so did Jihoon, but the younger was conked out sooner than he had woken up. "I need my guitar so I can fall back asleep," Jisoo mumbled, struggling to sit up.

 

He succeeds after a couple heartbeats, and swings his feet down from his bed, slipped on his fluffy slippers, then trudged out their room to the studio to get his guitar.

This time, a loud yelp from downstairs echoed throughout the house. "Who's getting murdered this time? I swear if I get my hands around their necks, I'll wring 'em." Jihoon said, mostly to himself, but Jeonghan knows he's saying that to him, too.

 

Then there was a few beats of silence, Jeonghan was ready to let sleep take over him, when he heard laughs resound throughout the whole house.

"Shut the fuck up and let people sleep, god fucking son of a motherfuck!" Jeonghan yelled, throat raw and voice hoarse with sleep.

 

Then it was silent. "Thank god," Jihoon mumbled, then rolled on his belly. Jeonghan was more or less awake now, with all that's happened.

"..So um, good mornight?" Jeonghan could hear Seungcheol say from the foot of the stairs. Jeonghan could hear the faint strumming of a guitar, most likely Jisoo. It was a familiar, nameless tune he's been hearing from the American boy recently.

 

Jeonghan yawned. He then heard soft padding and whispers from the hall. Jeonghan, fully awake by now, threw off his covers, and got up from his bed, half-running to open the door.

"What the hell is with all the yelling from downstairs?" Jeonghan whisper-yelled, aware that it was only ass o'clock in the morning.

  
Soonyoung and Seokmin turn towards him with wide, saucer eyes, scared out of their own socks. Jeonghan himself had a wild case of bed hair, shoulder length locks mussed up and wiry.

"Um, the last housemate just arrived?" Soonyoung whispered back, leaning in. Jeonghan could smell a little cinnamon off the younger's breath, probably had some leftover toast from earlier in the afternoon.

 

Scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion, Jeonghan choked a 'What?' in response.

Seokmin, stepping towards the Vocal unit's bedroom, "The other housemate, Kim Mingyu, just arrived." said. He gave Soonyoung a friendly hug, and Soonyoung patted his back in response.

 

ʕ´•ᴥ•`ʔ

**Author's Note:**

> *I'M SO SORRY FOR HAVING POSTED THE DRAFT I ACCIDENTALLY HIT THE BUTTON WHILE I WAS EDITING I'M SORRYYY
> 
> \+ I'm following my Uni's grading system (1.0 is the highest and 5.0 is the lowest)
> 
> oh, and yes, I love kaomoji's, and I apologise for the typos i'M ONLY HUMAN sumimachine
> 
> ((COMMENTS and/or KUDOS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED THANKS FOR READING))


End file.
